The Virgin Kim and The Playboy Jung
by Redevil9095
Summary: YunJae GENDERSWITCH, Mature, NC 21, Don't Like Don't Read, REMAKE, Oneshoot, END
1. Chapter 1

Based novel:

THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY – Kate Richards

Remake/Saduran YunJae version

Prolog:

"Jaejoong telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan. Malu pada kondisi yang dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan situs 1NightStand untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang. Partisipasinya dalam 1NightStand adalah karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya... yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain...

Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di distrik Gangnam, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu 1NightStand."

Jaejoong lelah menjadi perawan dan mencoba menemukan "Mr. Right". Dia ingin memiliki apa yang setiap gadis lain miliki, jadi ia menggunakan jasa sebuah perusahaan khusus kencan yang disebut 1NightStand.

Yunho adalah seorang pria normal yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan, dan teman-temannya yang sudah menikah menganggap dia seorang playboy, dan kenyataannya adalah dia cukup senang dengan hidupnya dan teman-temannya menantangnya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah hotel di tempat perjudian kelas atas di daerah Gangnam. Sejak awal sudah cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain.


	2. Story

**THE VIRGIN KIM AND THE PLAYBOY JUNG**

Based novel:

THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY – Kate Richards

 **YunJae - Yunho dan Jaejoong**

 **WARN! GENDERSWITCH, NC-21, MATURE, REMAKE, DLDR!**

..

..

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke sebuah penthouse mewah di atas gedung tempat perjudian kelas atas yang terletak di distrik Gangnam kota Seoul, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman "pertama kalinya". Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperawanannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan 1NightStand (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa mengelilingi kota Seoul, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput dara yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madam Baek dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu South Korea Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Kim Jaejoong, seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu—selaput daranya.

.

.

.

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, seorang lelaki tampan sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja...

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba 1NightStand. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak. Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Gangnam beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali dari malam panas yang akan dilewatinya beberapa saat nanti.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika si gadis tampak seperti boneka plastic yang dipermak disana-sini, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka, dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan Audi mewahnya, ia mengemudi dan memarkirkannya di daerah Gangnam dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah tempat perjudian kelas atas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasang kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja biru yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar atas nama Mr. U-Know," suara Jaejoong pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Youngwong? Nona Youngwoong?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan.

"Mr. U-Know sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton sebuah drama romansa di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang tidak terkenal untuk anonimitas sungguh terlihat dramatis dan menyenangkan...dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madam Baek katakan tentang nama asli si Mr. U-Know ini? Oh, benar. Yunho.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri.

Yang mana?

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Jaejoong, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu. Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Jaejoong dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh.

Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, Jaejoong mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Jaejoong mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Jaejoong terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan uang dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh ribu won! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita berambut pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Jaejoong melebar. Jaejoong bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?

Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, Jaejoong melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

.

.

.

Yunho terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat cantik, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis di hadapannya yang memikat, feminin, rambutnya hitam kecokelatan sedikit bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan sepasang mata doe menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?"

Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya. "Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?" Gadis cantik itu menjorokkan dagu ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Yunho, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..." Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Yunho dan kau adalah...?"

"Jaejoong." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Yunho harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madam Baek yang mengirimmu?" Jaejoong memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata sipit Yunho. "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Yunho melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Jaejoong menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Yunho.

"Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?"

Berdiri di antara tirai, Jaejoong mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Yunho. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini".

Yunho bergabung di belakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu gadis itu. Jaejoong membeku saat Yunho berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Itu adalah kejutan. Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Jaejoong yang lembut menarik perhatian Yunho kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada di depannya. Bagus. Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Jaejoong berbalik untuk menatapnya, Yunho mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali. Jaejoong benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau make up yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang tipis saat Jaejoong berdiri di bawah pengawasan Yunho. Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madam Baek akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, maskulin, tampan dan semua tertulis di seluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Yunho adalah kecokelatan dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata cokelatnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambut lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Yunho yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu... menarik mata untuk di lihat? Jaejoong bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di kota Seoul!

Keraguan menyerangnya, dan Jaejoong memaksa matanya metutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Jaejoong perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir berbentuk hati lalu menuju ke mata sipit Yunho. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Yunho lebih lagi, Jaejoong seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Madam Baek benar-benar ahli. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. Impian seorang perawan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Jaejoong mengembuskan napas.

Bagus.

"Terima kasih." Suara Yunho merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Yuho pikirkan tentang diri Jaejoong? Tubuh Jaejoong terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Yunho.

Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Yunho merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Jaejoong tidak awam dengan ciuman, dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Jaejoong cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Yunho luar biasa berbakat. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Bibir Yunho tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, Yunho mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Jaejoong seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Yunho di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Yunho menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutranya dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Jaejoong kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yunho mundur, menurunkan Jaejoong, dan menatapnya, mata sipit miliknya nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong, gadis itu meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Yunho beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Yunho bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca.

Jaejoong kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Yunho bergoyang saat Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Yunho memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, lelaki tampan tersebut tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Yunho berbalik ke arah Jaejoong, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Yunho melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Jaejoong bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Yunho menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Jaejoong merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, Yunho melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Yunho pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu hitamnya, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu itu dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, Jaejoong menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "medium". Jaejoong takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidakpengalamannya, Jaejoong mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Yunho. Entah Yunho tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Jaejoong dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Yunho tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Jaejoong akan menjadikannya spesial.

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual di wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Yunho harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Jaejoong akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Jaejoong lahap luntur saat Jaejoong melihat kenyataannya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Yunho-yah." Jaejoong mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Yunho menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Jaejoong.

Gadis itu berpaling dari Yunho untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua."

.

.

.

Mulut Yunho terasa kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Jaejoong, dan tersandung oleh salah satu sepatu yang masih dia pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, Yunho berhasil mencabut sepatunya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Yunho pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Jaejoong dan memutarnya agar gadis itu menatapnya. Tangan Yunho meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil.

Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada di leher mulus Jaejoong, menghirup lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Jaejoong.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Yunho melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Jaejoong, mempertontonkan bra renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Sangat feminin, Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Yunho pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Jaejoong membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan di pinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Jaejoong bergidik hanya dengan melihat cara Yunho menatapnya. Bisakah Jaejoong melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan Yunho, Jaejoong masih berdiri hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti karang—Yunho ingin mencari tahu. Sekarang.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Yunho mengenakan celana pendek ketat—yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut gadis di depannya ini? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Yunho tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Yunho meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Jaejoong menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan penuh, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Jaejoong, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Jaejoong memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Yunho. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Yunho, dan Yunho membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Yunho melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Jaejoong tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Indah." Yunho meluncurkan tangan di bawah payudara Jaejoong dan menangkup keduanya dalam telapak tangannya.

Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Jaejoong membuat Yunho terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Jaejoong penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Yunho sulit menahan air liurnya.

Yunho menatap kembali wajah Jaejoong, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat. Yunho melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Jaejoong, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Jaejoong ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Jaejoongie? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Yunho, kuku jemari Jaejoong bermain dipergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Yunho duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Jaejoong tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut hitam kecokelatan yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih krim. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, warna mata Jaejoong tampak lebih lembut dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Yunho lihat sebelumnya. Dan untuk satu malam ini, Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Dia mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Jaejoong, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang sebenarnya.

Jaejoong seorang perawan, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Yunho. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba di dalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Yunho menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering. Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Jaejoong berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang—Jaejoong menginginkan semuanya.

Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madam Baek karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. Tidak, Jaejoong ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Yunho untuk memimpin. Yunho merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring di sampingnya, telanjang. Jaejoong bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba melihat bagian bawah Yunho tetapi sayang sekali sudutnya salah.

Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Yunho berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Yunho, dan Jaejoong membukanya matanya lagi.

"Hitam legam seperti lubang tak berdasar. Kau tahu Jaejoongie, aku bisa tersesat jauh hanya dengan menatap matamu.."

Jaejoong terjebak dalam tatapan mata sipit Yunho, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Yunho dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Jaejoong menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Yunho, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah lelaki satu malamnya tersebut. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Yunho yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Julie mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Yunho seorang?

Aroma tubuh Yunho tercium di hidung Jaejoong, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, aroma jantan. Yunho memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Jaejoong dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Yunho, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Jaejoong menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot milik Yunho.

Yunho meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya. Lalu laki-laki itu berbicara lembut kepadanya. "Jaejoong, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Jaejoong semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Jaejoong mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Jaejoongie yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya Yunhooo…" gadis itu menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Yunho, kata-kata Yunho telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Jaejoongie? Katakan padaku." Yunho memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Jaejoong, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya…. Ya….. ya," kata Jaejoong, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Yunho menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Jaejoong dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Yunho melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Jaejoong, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya, Jaejoongie…."

Jaejoong bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Yunho, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Yunho meniupkan udara dingin di putingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Yunho.

Seperti ucapan Yunho, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Jaejoong tersangkut di rambut Yunho, kepalanya terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Yunho menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areola yang di sentuh oleh Yunho dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Jaejoong tanggung.

Tiba-tiba, Yunho mundur dan mendongak ke arahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Jaejoong dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak.

"Yuuuun… aaaah…, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Yunho tertawa.

Getaran bibir Yunho sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Jaejoong menuju batas. Jaejoong merasakan orgasmenya, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Yunho dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah.

Yunho melihat ke arah wajah Jaejoong. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia pindahkan mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak… kkkhhh…, aaaku—tidak pernah." Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil menghisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Jaejoong mengalir ke pahanya. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan rambut Yunho dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang.

Kulit Yunho terasa hangat, dan Jaejoong mendapati dirinya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya. Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Jaejoong dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Jaejoong menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, pabbo. Yunho mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Ya—tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Yunho, dan Jaejoong kembali mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Yunho, membimbing Yunho untuk menciumnya. Yunho berguling ke kanan, membawa Jaejoong bersamanya sehingga Jaejoong berada di atas Yunho mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong begitu basah. Yunho menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda di sepanjang celah kemaluan Jaejoong, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang lebar. Yunho sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Jaejoong takut?

"Jaejoongie, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Jaejoong menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa."

Jaejoong membungkuk untuk memberikan Yunho kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Yunho menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Jaejoong, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaejoong beraroma begitu manis, dan Yunho menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Jaejoong ke dalam paru-parunya.

Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Yunho cicipi, gadis itu adalah Jaejoong; dan Yunho membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat di klitorisnya, Jaejoong menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Yunho ingin membuat Jaejoong orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Jaejoong.

"Yunnnn ah….. aku ingin..."

Apa yang Jaejoong inginkan? Yunho menjilat sepanjang lipatannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Yunho merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Yunho menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Jaejoong berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Yunho dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Jaejoong yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya.

Yunho hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan kecil Jaejoong sungguh membuat Yunho bergairah, dan Yunho mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Jaejoong bersih dicukur, hampir tidak berbulu, tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho sama sekali. Yunho bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Jaejoong sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Jaejoong keluarkan saat lidah Yunho membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah. Suara Jaejoong yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Jaejoong menuju kejantanan Yunho dan memberitahu Yunho tentang kegelisahan Jaejoong lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Yuno terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Jaejoong, dan Yunho berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Jaejoong telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Jaejoong menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Jaejoong bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Yunho tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Jaejoong. Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Jaejoong membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Yunho nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Yunho rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Yunho pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Jaejoong bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Yunho dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Yunho memeluk pinggul Jaejoong, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat ke wajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Jaejoong dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis.

Yunho melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Jaejoong akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Jaejoong akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Yunho ingin menembakan spermannya ke tenggorokan Jaejoong yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa.

Yunho memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Jaejoongie, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka." Yunho tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Jaejoong. "Kemarilah." Yunho membanting Jaejoong kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Jaejoongie." Yunho mendorong kaki Jaejoong terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian masukan satu jarinya lagi. "Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu." Yunho meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom ke ereksinya.

Suara Jaejoong pecah terisak, dan namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku Yunho-yah, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini."

Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Yunho yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Jaejoong terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menyokong dirinya di lengannya, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang penuh nafsu, mata Jaejoong tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Jae... Jaejoongie apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Yunho yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Yunho menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membuka matanya saat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Yunho ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Jaejoong merasa vaginanya meregang saat Yunho mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Yunho tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Jaejoong tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Yunho menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya memasuki tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menatapannya dengan mata cokelatnya, tajam seperti mata elang, dan Jaejoong terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Yunho, dan memeluk leher Yunho; dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Yunho semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Jaejoong melihat Yunho menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horror.

"Jaejoongie, ya Tuhan…. kau tidak…. Itu… kau masih perawan, kan?"

"Ya," suara Jaejoong begitu rendah bahkan Jaejoong sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya." Yunho membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, tapi vagina Jaejoong dengan ketat menahannya disana. "Lalu kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Yunho meluncur lebih dalam. "Setubuhi aku, Yun. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini."

Dan rupanya Yunho tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Jaejoong karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

.

.

.

Sejenak Yunho tersanjung. Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam? Tapi ketika Jaejoong menahan kejantanan Yunho di tempat, menyambutnya, Yunho tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Jaejoong di sekelilingnya, betapa basah. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam vagina Jaejoong yang ketat dan panas. Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Yunho dapat dijawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Yunho inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Jaejoong meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Yunho ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Jaejoong menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Yunho ketika ia mencobanya. Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya.

Jaejoong memohon Yunho untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Yunho dan menyambut setiap dorongan Yunho ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Yunho sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Jaejoong, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Jaejoong yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Jaejoongie, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?"

Yunho mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Jaejoong menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Yunho menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Jaejoong belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Yunho untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. "Jaejoongie, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?"

Jawaban Jaejoong berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Yunho mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Jaejoong, wanita terseksi yang pernah Yunho kenal.

Yunho berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Jaejoong yang berwarna pucat tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya. Yunho menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminin, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Jaejoong, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Yunho telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Yunho harus bertanya...

"Mengapa, Jae?"

Jaejoong tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan selaput daranya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui moment itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. Kebanyakan gadis yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku cukup yakin kau perawan tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih." Jaejoong tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan..." Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Yunho."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Jaejoong tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! Madam Baek memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Yunho menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengan Jaejoong, bahkan nyaris belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, Yunho. Aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

Jaejoong menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih...

Yunho meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Jaejoongie? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air di setiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk.."

Bercinta lagi, Jaejoong nyaris bersorak?! "Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat Yunho melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibir sensualnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir kau memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu. "

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi. "Mari ikut aku, Miss Innocent, dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Jaejoong tercekat. Tubuh Yunho yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Yunho menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming.

Ketika Yunho bergerak, Jaejoong melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit kecokelatannya kencang sempurna. Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Yunho. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Jaejoong mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Yunho, ini... luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Jaejoongie?" Yunho tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Jaejoong bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Jaejoong bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Yunho rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang di kedua sudut kamar mandi?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya... Yunho senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Yunho menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Yunho menatapnya, dan Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke arahnya dan meletakan mulutnya di telinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya. "Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong yang kehilangan konsentrasi tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Kau bilang, 'Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu'. Apa maksudmu?"

Pikiran Jaejoong kosong sejenak. Apa yang Yunho katakan? Oh, ya, pikiran datang melalui kegelapan. "Maksudmu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas putingku, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Jaejoong melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Jaejoong, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmmmmmm…" Yunho menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Jaejoong mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa apel hijau.

"Berbaliklah." Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Yunho meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya.

Ketika Jaejoong gemetar, Yunho bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Yunho berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Yunho bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Yunho untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke vaginanya, tapi Yunho hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri. Yunho tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit dorongan. "Duduk."

Yunho sudah cukup menuntut. Jaejoong menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Jaejoong duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

.

.

.

Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Yunho terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Jaejoong, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan. Yunho memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaejoong, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Kukunya dicat merah muda mawar, begitu dekat dengan warna putingnya, pikir Yunho melamun, melempar matanya menatap puting-puting kaku diatasnya.

Yunho memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan paha Jaejoong, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Jaejoong tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, warna hitamnya nyaris tidak tampak tertutup bulu matanya.

Yunho menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Jaejoong membuka kakinya dan Yunho mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa dan melihat semburat darah di paha gadis itu. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perawan! Yunho tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Yunho tahu apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke payudara yang sangat ingin dia sentuh. Silikon sangat berlebihan. Payudara lembut alami seperti milik Jaejoong adalah yang paling indah.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Yunho gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Yunho jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Jaejoong, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Jaejoongie pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Yunho yang playboy.

"Jaejoongie?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka. "Apa? Ya….. oh, ya tidak apa-apa."

Sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Yunho saat Yunho menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Yunho menyabuni tangan Jaejoong, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf." Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan? Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Jaejoong bersandar.

Yunho memompa shampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu."

Jaejoong berbalik agar Yunho bias memijat rambut Jaejoong dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Yun." kata Jaejoong. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan matanya, dan Yunho tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Yunho mengerutkan kening dan Jaejoong tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Yunho.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri kau….!"

Yunho patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu aset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katan Yunho, mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Tapi Jaejoong mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Yunho dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Yunho begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Jaejoong mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Yunho lakukan, kembali dulu, kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan. Jaejoong sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga.

Tapi selain itu, Jaejoong menemukan fakta bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuh Yunho yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Yunho, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Jaejoong mempelajari lekuk tubuh Yunho dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Jaejoong menyentuh tubuhnya. Ketika Jaejoong tidak sengaja mencubit puting gelap aprikotnya, penis Yunho tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. Menarik.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Jaejoong tampaknya menipis. Jaejoong menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Yunho, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya. "Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah." Dia menarik Jaejoong, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Jaejoong. "Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Yunho melotot padanya dan Jaejoong tertawa lepas. "Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Jaejoongie." kata Yunho, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, Yunho menggeser tangannya ke pantat Jaejoong dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kaki Jaejoong menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Jaejoong dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tersentak. Dan Yunho melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang salah?"

Jaejoong menunjuk dan Yunho menunduk untuk melihat bahwa dia telah menempatkan Jaejoong tepat pada sebuah jet sehingga air deras yang keluar dari jet tersebut menembak langsung terhadap klitorisnya.

"Oh, tidak." Yunho membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi Jaejoong meninju bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak, begitu...begitu..."

"Baik?" Yunho menahan Jaejoong di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merombak kamar mandiku," kata Jaejoong, mengerang keras merasakan kenikmatan untuk dirinya seolah dunia berhenti berputar.

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa melakukan hal lain, Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Jaejoong yang gemetar. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam diri Jaejoong yang selama ini hanya pernah Yunho baca.

"Ya, Jae, ada G-spot," gumam Yunho ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan nama Jaejoong saat ia datang lagi.

"Yunhoooo, oh Tuhan, yaaaa, yaaaaa."

Yunho bergidik saat dia tumpah di dalam diri Jaejoong, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Jaejoongie!" Yunho memegang tubuh Jaejoong dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Jaejoong di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Yun, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan."

Tangan Yunho bergerak dan mematikan air shower. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Yunho dibahunya. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Yunho meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Jaejoong mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu."

Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk untuk Jaejoong dan gadis itu melilitkannya disekitar tubuhnya, membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Jaejoong, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

.

.

.

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Yunho, ia mengikuti Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jaejoongie, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan perempuan silikon yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Jaejoong, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kau nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, melengkung, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Yunho berharap Jaejoong mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Yunho kuatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Jaejoong melepaskan handuk dari rambutnya dan melepaskan juga handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya. "Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur seksi untuk menginap."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil dua handuk dari Jaejoong, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu gaun tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Jaejoong menguap lalu tampak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk...tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kau suka."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja. "Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk... stroberi! Stroberi dengan gula merah dan krim asam. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar. Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya - Aku baru saja mendapat angin kedua."

Jaejoong membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Madam Baek mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat stroberi dengan krim asam sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta."

Jaejoong mengambil stroberi, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam krim dan kemudian gula. Kristal emas gelap menempel ke sisi berry. "Cicipilah Yun..."

Jaejoong mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Yunho dan mengulurkan stroberi kepadanya untuk digigit. Jaejoong nampak begitu senang, Yunho tidak ingin berkata tidak. Yunho mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya gula dan krim asam tart bertermu dengan stroberi yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Yunho duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Jaejoong menghabiskan stroberi pertama dan mencelupkan stroberi berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Yunho. Yunho menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya.

Sebuah one-night-stand (satu malam yang mempesona). Dan Yunho, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika wanita ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya. Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Jaejoong, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Jaejoong untuk satu malam.

Jaejoong mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping.

"Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Yunho berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Jaejoong melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Yunho jatuh tertidur seperti Jaejoong, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide di luar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Jaejoong tidak akan cukup.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit di pinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Yunho. Teman kencan semalamnya. Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Jaejoong menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Suasana pagi hari Gangnam terlihat di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Jaejoong tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Jaejoong keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Yunho harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Jaejoong memperhatikan lengan Yunho yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Jaejoongsss berharap Yunho sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja.

Jaejoong membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Yunho.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Jaejoong, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Jaejoong menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

.

.

.

Yunho tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Yunho meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan.

Omong-omong...dimana dia?

"Jaejoongie?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Yunho menyadari Jaejoong telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Yunho telah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang wanita sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Yunho berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Jaejoong di bawah guyuran jet air. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Yunho merapikan kertas itu pahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan, "Dear Yunho... Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana menghubungiku..." Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**

Menerima kritik dan saran… terima kasih..


End file.
